Voces Distantes
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Escucha aquel lejano sonido... alguien tararea una nostálgica melodía... One-shot, sin parejas.


Aqui dejo un one-shot inspirado en un par de canciones ^^ . HxH no me pertenece

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol se encontraba ya en lo alto del cielo, y algunas nubes avisaban que habría una tormenta pronto. Todo se encontraba abandonado y no había personas a la vista, excepto por cuatro chicos.

Habían llegado a ese lugar aquella misma mañana. Desde ese momento habían caminado sin parar, sin decir palabra alguna, sólo siguiendo a Kurapika quien caminaba sin dirección aparente, y ya casi era hora del ocaso.

Aún era un misterio para ellos el motivo que podría tener Kurapika para querer volver a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo y de lo que había acontecido allí, pero en cuanto el rubio se los había mencionado, ninguno de ellos dudó en acompañarlo.

Gon y Killua caminaban lento y se miraban de vez en cuando, preguntándose a donde se dirigían y si aún faltaba para llegar, mientras Leorio iba casi a la par de Kurapika, mirando alrededor de vez en cuando, solo para encontrarse con un lugar desierto a donde quiera que posara su vista.

Kurapika se detuvo de pronto, en medio de un claro. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, como si esperara que algo sucediera en ese instante. Los demás solo atinaban a mirarlo, esperando que les dijera algo.

Después de unos instantes que a todos les parecieron horas, Kurapika se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a todos.

-Me dije que no volvería a este lugar hasta que no recuperara los ojos de mi pueblo, pero me pareció lo más adecuado hacerlo ahora... a pesar de no tener un verdadero motivo para ello- comenzó Kurapika- me alegra que me hayan acompañado... lo mejor para mi ahora es estar con ustedes-

-No íbamos a dejarte venir solo Kurapika- dijo Gon- somos tus amigos-

-Gracias Gon- dijo Kurapika con una pequeña sonrisa- este lugar ha cambiado mucho, pero aún así, en mi mente... esto se ve igual a como era aquel día...-

La mirada de Kurapika se entristeció un poco al ir recordando todo aquello, todo lo que lo había motivado a llegar hasta donde estaba.

-Kurapika, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Leorio, bastante preocupado, pues su amigo había estado así desde que llegaron.

-No estoy seguro... no del todo- dijo Kurapika- puedo escuchar las voces de todos ellos, aún más fuertes que antes... sus gritos de dolor y desesperación... sus voces diciéndome que debo vengarlos, terminar con lo que he comenzado... pero en cierta forma, me siento tranquilo... debe ser porque ustedes están aquí-

-Vamos, no hay que ponerse así- dijo Killua, que había estado escuchando lo que decían en silencio- No hemos venido contigo para verte así todo el tiempo, Kurapika. Si ibas a ponerte así, no debimos haber venido, eso quiere decir que no estabas listo para hacerlo aún-

-Quizás sea así- dijo Kurapika dándoles la espalda- es posible que aun no estuviera listo para volver, pero aun así yo quería hacerlo ahora. Me siento más relajado ahora que visto todo esto de nuevo y que he enfrentado mis recuerdos, y estoy listo para que nos vayamos cuando quieran-

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, iluminando todo. Las nubes habían cubierto ya la escasa luz del sol y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, mojando todo a su paso.

En pocos minutos los cuatro estaban completamente empapados, por lo que fueron a buscar refugio en una cueva que había cerca de ahí, oculta entre la vegetación que cubría esa zona.

-Parece que la tormenta durará bastante, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí esta noche- dijo Gon, mirando fuera-

-Lo siento chicos, me he tardado demasiado y ahora tendremos que quedarnos- dijo Kurapika, mirando un punto en la pared de la cueva

-Hablas como si fuera culpa tuya que lloviera- dijo Killua- deja de decir estupideces, sabes que no nos obligaste a venir y que no nos importa quedarnos-

-No tiene caso que discutan ahora, queramos o no debemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Leorio sentado, acomodándose contra la pared- vamos a descansar-

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de que hacia la lluvia al caer.

Al poco tiempo Gon y Killua se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, uno al lado del otro para soportar el frío de la noche. Kurapika se quedó mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, agradecido por lo que ellos dos habían hecho y seguían haciendo por él.

Con algo de curiosidad, volteo a ver a Leorio, para saber si se encontraba dormido ya, pero lo encontró con la mirada perdida, con su rostro en dirección a la entrada de la cueva. Suspiró un poco, y eso debió llamar la atención del mayor, pues este volteo a verlo.

-¿Sucede algo Kurapika?- preguntó Leorio y sin esperar una respuesta, continuó hablando-Supongo que todo esto debe ser algo deprimente para ti, pero no puedes vivir para siempre atrapado en el pasado-

-Lo sé, pero esto es algo que no puedo olvidar- dijo Kurapika- todo lo que hago, todo lo que escucho... en cierta forma todo me lo recuerda...-

-Eso es porque estamos en donde todo ocurrió- dijo Leorio- será más sencillo olvidarlo poco a poco, cuando nos hayamos ido-

-No me parece, eso no podrá suceder hasta que haya cumplido con mi venganza- dijo Kurapika mirando fuera de la cueva- ¿Escuchas aquel lejano sonido, Leorio?-

-No puedo escuchar nada más que la lluvia- dijo Leorio, tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos que los rodeaban

-Alguien tararea una nostálgica melodía...- dijo Kurapika- es la elegía de los fantasmas... aquel sonido que nunca desaparece...aquellas voces, las voces de mi pueblo que me hablan y me dicen que finalmente desean poder descansar en paz en este lugar-

-No puedo entenderlo del todo...- dijo Leorio- pero tú debes hacer lo que creas correcto. Sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos si lo necesitas en algún momento-

-Te lo agradezco Leorio, que digas esas cosas- dijo Kurapika sonriendo- es mejor que descansemos también, mañana debemos hacer un largo recorrido-

Ambos chicos se acomodaron para dormir, sin dejar de mirar las gotas de lluvia caer. Sin duda alguna, el sol brillaría al día siguiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios. Gracias por leer. Dejen review!!! ^^


End file.
